Goodbye
by plusquemoi
Summary: Ferncloud and Dustpelt lament for their dead son, Shrewpaw. Fern/Dust.


**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot. I felt that Shrewpaw seemed somehow forgotten, so this is my final Goodbye to him D;**

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter. I am Void. Get over it :P**

Ferncloud stared unbelievingly at the limp form lying at her paws. She had never known of such a sorrow as the one that pounded through her now. A sorrow which, she feared, would break her like her son and she should be forever damned. Her mate, Dustpelt, stood next to her, his eyes a mask of deep sadness and mourning. She could see he felt the smae way; they rarely felt different emotions. How could fate be so cruel to her, to him, at this time in their life!

She threw back her head and wailed to the sky, to StarClan itself, her suffering and pain echoing trough every vibration of the single note. The forest was uncannily silent, only the wind whispering through the darkening trees and through the small camp.

Her kit, her small, fragile kit, lay broken and bloodied beneath her. He had died fast and quick with a blow to the neck, but Shrewpaw had still been hers, and she lamented for his death.

Rage coursed through her veins as she remembered the killers of her son – Twolegs. Not only were they destroying the forest piece by piece, but now they also had to destroy _lives?_

Ferncloud could feel her mates pelt prickle next to hers, knowing that he was thinking the same thoughts. He muttered quietly under his breath, so that only she could hear him.

"We will get them back, and they will pay for what they have done. Fear not, my dear, as we shall rip them to shreds someday, and show them not to mess with us ever again." He hissed, tail lashing backwards and forwards over her fur. Ferncloud gave the tiniest of nods to show her agreement, then bent over Shrewpaw, and picked him up gently by his scruff.

Her heart lurched when his head rolled abnormally to the side, and tears pricked her eyes.

Memories of his kithood swelled in her soul; making her wonder if she would explode due to an overdose of emotion. She remembered the first time she saw his sandy little face open its eyes, a deep forget-me-not kind of blue. How those eyes had stared right to her heart, and the proud feeling that had risen from inside her chest, in the form of a soft rumbling purr.

Now those eyes were blank and cold and her soul shrank against the sight. Who could be so cruel as to kill the very life of those beautiful eyes?

_Twolegs_.

Of course. They always ruined everything. If it wasn't dogs, foxes, badgers or even the other Clans, it was always the Twolegs.

She looked around at the green shrubbery, the tall assortment of trees and the rich earth around her. This was the home she had been born into, the home which she didn't want to leave.

But once again, the Twolegs had managed to ruin that as well.

She would be sad to have to see ThunderClan move away from the forest. She wasn't sure if she would be able to bear walking away from the place she loved so much.

Her sights turned to Dustpelt, and she realised with a jolt that she would be happy wherever she lived, as long as her mate was by her side.

Dustpelt stared curiously at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking and why she could look so happy at such at sad time, but Ferncloud turned away from his gaze. She would tell him in due time.

A cold wind blasted through the forest for a second, ruffling her fur. She shivered at its icy grasp, and Dustpelt pressed himself against her flank to keep her warm. The two padded in silence through the forest, until they reached a nice clearing.

Ferncloud set down the broken form of her son, taking another longing look at him. What she wouldn't give for him to waken, and be perfectly fine like he had been this morning!

Dustpelt started to dig a hole while she lamented silently. She turned her face towards Silverpelt, already starting to shine in the sky, and wished for the safe guarding of her young son. Another wind blasted through the clearing, but this time the wind was warm and carried a strand of hope in its depths.

Content that Shrewpaw would be safe, she helped Dustpelt finish the small grave. They looked at their handiwork for a while, before returning the body of Shrewpaw.

Together they set him down gently in the earth, and both wailed their sorrow once more into the forest.

They replaced the dirt slowly back into the grave over his body, until all that could be seen of him was his head.

Taking one last look at the lifeless eyes that had been full of laughter and joy nearly broke both their hearts then and there. Then, the last of the dirt was put in, and Shrewpaw was gone.

As the two walked back to camp, flank to flank, tails entwined, Ferncloud sent a single thought up through the canopy of the trees and to a bright and shining new star that had appeared in the ancient sky.

_Goodbye, my son_.

* * *

**Dont forget to review now! **

***presses Review button so you have to***

**MUAHAHAHAHA! jkjk.**

**But seriously. Please review :***

* * *


End file.
